


Punishment of Denial

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Sam, Hand Jobs, Kinktober Day 26, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishments, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Kevin enjoys his punishment





	Punishment of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 26!! Oh my Chuck it's on the actual date for once :O
> 
> It's also for my Sevin square on my SPN Kink Bingo Round 4!!

“Sam,  _ please, _ ” Kevin choked out as he writhed on the bed, tied up spread eagle and horny as fuck. 

Sam gave him a dark, hungry, smile and shook his head. His gloved hand removed itself from Kevin’s cock and the younger man wept in need as his orgasm was denied yet again. 

Sam had been teasing him all day, edging him and denying him his release. He’s gotten so  _ close  _ to cumming, but he’s been denied over and over again. Sam knew that all he had to do was to stop stimulating Kevin and the orgasm was gone, and he both loved it and hated it. 

Sure, this was his punishment for worrying his boyfriend to the point of Sam nearly filing a missing person’s report on him. However, with  _ this  _ much pleasure, even without the sweet release, Kevin was having a hard time remembering that this was a punishment and, well, what was going on. 

“Drink some water for me, Kev,” Sam whispered softly, nudging a straw against his lips. Kevin took the straw with cracked lips and drank slowly but steadily, concentrating on hydrating as much as he possibly could. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked once Kevin had drank his fill. 

“Like I’m about to pop,” Kevin admitted as he stretched the best he could in his bonds. “Dammit, Sam, I  _ need  _ to cum.” 

“You  _ want  _ to cum, you don’t  _ need  _ to cum,” Sam smirked. “Can’t you hold on for me any longer?” 

Oh no. Sam brought out the sweet, sad voice and the puppy dog eyes. Dammit. Weakness. “I can try,” Kevin said softly. “But I don’t know how much more I can take, Sam. I’ve been denied fifteen times already.” 

“I know, you’ve done so well for me,” Sam praised. Kevin flushed at the praise. “Let’s keep going. I want to push you past what you think is possible. And don’t forget, baby, this  _ is  _ a punishment.” 

Kevin whimpered as Sam started stroking his cock again, that dark hungry look in his eyes again. 

Maybe he could get to an even twenty. He is an overachiever, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
